veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Butch Scallion
Butch Scallion is a member of the scallion family. He and his two other scallion friends are known as bandits, singers, and salesmen. He and Bill are not as sneaky as their leader. He is the green nosed one. Appearance Butch is the second tallest scallion in the group. He has the smallest nose, which is colored a light yellowish-green. His eyelids are also colored this. His skin is a darker green. Like the others, he is sometimes seen with a darker shade of green and purple at the bottom. Acting *Wisemen in "Daniel And The Lion's Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Bandit in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Bandit and Wisemen in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" Vol.1 *Salesman #2 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Desperado in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Bandit in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Pirate Spy Sidekick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Purina the Cat in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Barry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Announcer on Stage in "Beauty and the Beet" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King in "King of the Quest" *Noah's in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Guard #2 in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Massproduction Madness" *Stones in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Wisemen #2 in "David and the Lion's Den" Gallery Kurt Scallion.jpg|Butch Scallion as Wisemen 2 in "Daniel and the Lions Den on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Salesman 2.jpg|Butch Scallion as Salesman #2 in "Madame Blueberry" Wiki2 024.JPG|Butch Scallion as Pirate Spy Sidekick in "The Pirates Who Don`t Do Anything" Unnamed scallion men 2.jpg|Butch Scallion in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Scallion Without Mouth.jpg|Butch Scallion in "Blungers of the Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" Young kurt.png|Butch Scallion in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Scalliondude.jpg|Butch as Barry in "SweetPea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart"'' Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scallions Category:Adults Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space